


Sitting in a Tree

by randmrule



Series: Sitting in a Tree [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Talking, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmrule/pseuds/randmrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have some questions.”<br/>“Of course dad. I’ll answer any I can.”<br/>The talk with the parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to thank Rilaya+5+everr and jockwizard for their comments. Also to everyone who read this and everone who left kudos.

“WHAT THE HECK!?” Corey and Topanga shout at the same time.  
The girls quickly separated wide eyed.  
Riley looks at her parents and stands up. She looks down at Maya and smiles.  
“Mom, dad I can explain.”  
“I should hope so young lady.” Cory says.  
As she is looking at her parents Riley sees shock and surprise on their face but not anger. She takes this to be a good sign. At this point Maya stand up and starts walking towards the front door.  
“I should leave and let you guys talk. Riley if you can call later. Okay?”  
Riley reaches out and stops Maya from going any further. Maya looks back and sees Riley smiling and can’t help the one that she is now wearing.  
“No.”  
Cory and Topanga both are quick to say “No Maya, we’ll need to talk to both of you.”  
“Okay.”  
Cory motions for everyone to sit down on the couch. They all walk over and sit down, however Cory remains standing up. He starts pacing back and forth. The questions are beginning, Riley thought and she wasn’t wrong. One more look at both girls Cory starts.  
“I have some questions.”  
“Of course dad. I’ll answer any I can.”  
“Well then Riley, are you gay? If so how long have you known and why haven’t you told us? Also how long have the two of you been dating?”  
“Dad I don’t know if I am gay. Maya is the first girl I have ever kissed. The first person I have ever kissed. What I do know is what I felt with her right before you walked in. It felt right. You actually witnessed our first kiss. We have not been dating. So obviously I couldn’t tell you something even I wasn’t aware of.”  
Cory looks over at Maya and repeats the first two questions.  
Maya looks between Riley, Cory and Topanga and swallows hard before she answered.  
“Well Mr. Matthews I don’t know. All I know is I have been feeling a bit more than friendly towards Riley for a while now. I wasn’t sure if it they were romantic or sisterly feelings. I’m sorry I can’t give you a better answer.”  
“Mom and dad I have a question if I may ask it.”  
“Go ahead” Topanga says. She and Cory are still processing everything.  
“Would it be a problem, I mean if we are gay?”  
Cory looks at his daughter and smiles while answering. “Of course not. Your mom and I love you know matter what. All that matters is your happiness.” Topanga nods her head in agreement with Cory and adds “Same goes for you Maya. One more question before we leave you two talk. Cleary since that was your first kiss you need to find out some things and the best way to do that is talking. Anyway how did the kiss happen?”  
“Maya and I were doing the homework you assigned dad and predictably she got bored.”  
Maya said “Hey!”  
“What it’s true.” Looking first at Maya then back to her parents and continuing “So Maya suggests a study break to play a game. We can’t agree on what to play at first. Then she said Truth or Dare, and I said no. She gives me her patented puppy dog look and I cave. I dare her to do something stupid and funny first. She did and then it as her turn. She dared me to kiss her, I again said no. That I wanted my first kiss to be special but she persisted and I again cave. So we kissed once and I liked it. Wanting to do it again, I did. You guys came in a few minutes later and you know the rest.”  
Cory starts shaking his head and smiles looking at Topanga and says “Truth or Dare. Should’ve known.”  
Topanga stands up and walks over to Cory grabbing his hand.  
“Girls we will now go into our room and let you talk.”  
“But mom what do I say? What should I say?” Riley stands and walks over to whisper to her mom.  
Topanga whispers back “Start with what it was and what you want to happen. Unfortunately you dad and I can’t answer those for you. You and Maya have to figure that out together.” With that Cory leads the way to their bedroom with Topanga close behind.  
Riley looks over at Maya to find May was already looking at her.  
“Well I guess we need to talk” Riley says.  
“Yep, we do.”


	2. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Riley walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Maya. They look at each other for a few moments, gathering their thoughts.  
Riley begins “I…”  
While Maya starts with “well…”  
They both laugh. Deciding that Maya should go first since admitting to feeling more than friendly lately, Riley says “you go first Hart.”  
“Okay. I guess the first thing I need to say is that I know for a fact that it is not sisterly the way I feel for you. At least if I don’t want to sound all incestery. I’m not sure when it started but now that we’ve kissed I would like to say wow!”  
Riley goes over everything Maya said when her mind sticks on one particular thing. Gasping she lightly punches the blonde.  
“Well I for one am glad we’re not all incestery. I am also glad that you liked the kissing. Maya, I think I know how I feel, and I think I know what I want. Before I tell you can you do me one little favor?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Kiss me again.”  
“Don’t have to ask me twice!”  
With that they leaned in and brushed their lips against the others sighing at the brief contact and pulling back an inch to look into the eyes of each other. Then with what seemed like a strong magnetic pull the crashed their lips together again, harder and more passionately than anytime before. Riley’s tongue diving in to the eager mouth of her best friend. This continued again for a few minutes before they broke apart.  
“Maya will you please be my girlfriend and go on a date with me?”  
Maya sat there too stunned to formulate a response, which started to make Riley think she had made a mistake. So, she quickly tried to fix it by saying “I mean if you don’t want to I understand. I guess we could just make out from time…”  
Maya shut Riley up by kissing her.  
Once they stopped, Maya replied “give a girl a minute to respond before going into spiraling self-doubt. Anyway, to answer your two-part question, yes to both.”  
With that Riley lunged forward again claiming her girlfriends’ lips. This time when they came up for air Riley started with a question.  
“Does this make us gay. I mean I am going to be dating you and we are both girls. I thought I liked Lucas, however that may be due to my dad’s response to me looking at him and me trying to get him to understand I’m not a little kid anymore.”  
“I know I’m gay. No boy has created the feelings in me that you did before we kissed. After the kiss sealed it for me. I know this sounds like I had to kiss a girl to find out and in a sense, I did.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I sort of thought I was, especially when my feelings for you grew. It’s not like I accidently kissed a girl and Bam I’m gay. I guess what I am taking the long route to tell you is the kiss confirmed it.”  
“Oh… um… o-okay.”  
“How about you Riles?”  
“Well I think so. Either way it doesn’t really matter, I have you now and my parents seem cool with it.”  
“Indeed, you do have me.”  
They continued to sit and hug. Arms wrapped around the other.  
“Are you going to tell your mom?”  
“Way to ruin the moment. Yeah I will probably tell her the next time I see her.”  
“Good.”  
“What about our friends and the other kids at school?”  
“It is up to you. I have no problem with them knowing. To be honest, I am having trouble not running up the fire escape and yelling it from the rooftop.”  
Riley laughed.  
“I don’t care who knows either.”  
They looked deep in to the eyes of their girlfriend and began kissing some more.

Meanwhile in Corey and Topanga’s room…  
Topanga looked at her husband and was shocked to find a hopeful look on his face. So, she questioned him about it.  
“Why do you have that look on your face?”  
“Because, don’t you see Topanga? If Riley is gay then that means I don’t have to worry about some guy defiling our baby girl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and let me know what you think.  
> Are the reactions believable?  
> Also how about Corey there at the end?

**Author's Note:**

> review and comment please.


End file.
